Soldiers' House/Season 1 Episode 1: Mixing It Up a Notch
This is the 1st Episode of "Soldiers' House". Story Plot A new invention is created to help the Soldiers ready for battle, it's called the "Mix Cube". For now on they can mix into one powerful soldier & mix to the max about 3 soldiers. The new invention proves to be useful for emergencies. Meanwhile, Dusk has gone on a date with Naga Heavy & they are spending time together. Transcript (We see the newly built soldier house, finished by the Mokujin Bots) Dusk: It's finally finished. Longshot: Yeah. It's nice to know that we're taking time off. Snapshot: Yeah. Let's check inside. (The Mokujin Bots begins the tour inside the Soldier House, we see that it's very big.) Mokujin Bots: Wow! Baron: This place is huge. Bomber: Yeah, it's very big! Crow: And it's roomy! Ace: And we have this place for all of the soldiers to share! Cash & Dash: Yeah! A scalie hand grabs Dashes leg) Dash: What the?! Cash: What's wrong Dash? Dash: Something just grabbed my leg. Cash: Me got it! (checking the scalie hand) a Naga Venom hisses angrily Cash: AAH! That thing hissed at me! Dusk: Come on, you're bigger than that. Dash: Right. (kicks the Naga Venom out of the house) Begone, you reptiles of the flesh! (closes the door, leaving the Naga Venom) That thing looks like trouble. Ajax: (along with Hugo & Mac) That's where we come in. Follow us to our Mech Tech Lab & we'll show you. (The Mokujin Bots follows the Mech Tech Mokujin Bots to the laboratory of the house) Hugo: Welcome! Welcome! To the lab of the house! Mac: We create new technology for our advantages! Longshot & Snapshot: Cool! Baron: Looks incredible. Ajax: Thanks, now here is our latest invention. (removes the cover, revealing a glowing cube) We call it, the "Mix Cube". It's capable for mixing a minimum of 2 people & a maximum is still not sure how many exactly, but it still works the same. Bomber & Crow: Whoa! Ace: I want that beaut. Hugo: Who wants to be the first 2 volunteers? (Dun forget Darkstorm Multi) Naga Venom:(Knocks on the door) Cash: Me get it. (Opens the front door) Hello? Naga Venom: You have any sugar, me and my men are out Cash: Me get sugar for nice neighbor! (heads to the kitchen & grabs a bag of sugar from the cabinet & goes back to the front door) Here's bag of sugar for you. Naga Venom: (Sweat Drop) thankssssssssssss Cash: (gives the bag of sugar to Naga Venom) Your welcome. Anything for friendly neighbor. (closes the door) Naga:(Walks off) Cash: (comes back to the lab) Hey guys. (notices Crow & Dash had mixed, with Dash's blue armored legs & Crow's exhaust pipes on the sides of the foot) Whoa! Crow / Dash Mix: (runs super fast & comes back) Wow! I'm super speedy. That mixed had combined our powers. Ajax: That is the power of the Mix Cube. Mokujin Bots: (applauses) Ajax: Thank you, thank you. Crow / Dash Mix: (defuses) Crow: That feels awesome! Dash: You're telling me! We would be very powerful when we fused together by using our Mix Cubes. ?????:(Knocking on the door) Dusk: I got the door this time. (goes up to the door & opens it) Hello? Naga Heavy: You know a good restaurant? Dusk: Sorry, we don't know a good restaurant because us Mokujin Bots can't eat because we're robots. Sorry. But thank you for asking though. Have a nice day. (closes the door) Longshot: Who's at the door? Dusk: Just someone asking if we know a good restaurant. Snapshot: That's weird, can robots eat? Dusk: I don't think so. (opens the door again) Naga Heavy:(A girl) I need a date Dusk: Wow, a date. Who would you like to go with? Naga Heavy:(Grabs Dusk) Dusk: Well, here's the answer. I'll see you guys later. Ajax: Ok Dusk, see you later. Dusk: (to Naga Heavy) Let's go. nAGA Heavy:(Heh Dusk: (takes Naga Heavy to a nice restaurant) Ajax: (to the rest of the Mokujin Bots) Alright, let's get back to work. Tiger: Dusk is very lucky to have a girlfriend. Gizur: Yeah. Naga Venom:(Playing a Electric guitar very loud) Dusk: (smiles) Hugo: Wow, she even plays the electric guitar. Mac: Nice. Dusk is very, very lucky to have girlfriend. Naga Heavy: Ahem, I AM THE GIRL, The naga venom is a different person (Naga's have a nasty temper) Hugo, Mac, Tiger & Gizur: (steps back in fear) Dusk: It's ok. It's ok. Ajax: Guys, just let Dusk go on a date. Hugo, Mac, Tiger & Gizur: (sighs) Ok. Dusk: Thanks Ajax. (to Naga Heavy) Let's go. (goes to a restaurant with Naga Heavy) Naga Heavy:(Nuzzles) (At a restaurant) Dusk: So, would you like to order something first? Naga Heavy: I will have the squirming Wombat please Dusk: I would like a nice salad please. Waiter: Very well. Your order will be ready in 10 minutes. Naga Heavy: sssssso Dusssk, whatsss new Dusk: Well, my friends have created the Mix Cube. It has the powers to mix & max into a powerful fusion. Naga Heavy: Amazing, my people are no where near that technology Dusk: Why would they keep you away from technology? Naga heavy:(Giggles) Dusk: (chuckles) Your really nice. Naga Heavy:(Smiles) Dusk: So, how are you doing today? Naga Heavy: I am doing fine Dusk: That's good. Say how about we tell each other about ourselves? Naga Heavy: I shall start, I am a leader of the heavy assult division of my garrison, but I am looking for a place to settle down and live a normal life with a hubby Dusk: Interesting. I am from the Mokujin Bots, who we're built by the All Star Rebel Republic to save & protect citizens from evil empires like the EggPlankton Empire. And you've come to the right place. Here at the Soldiers' House, every soldier can relax & have fun at the same time there. (Mind editing Nightfeathers story) Naga Heavy: cool Dusk: I know, right? Waiter: (arrives with a squirming wombat & a bowl of salad) Your food is ready. (places the food on the table) Bon Appetit. Naga Heavy:(Opens mouth and swallows the Wombat live) Dusk: (smiles & then opens his mouth compartment & starts eating the salad) Naga Heavy: Sorry if you saw that Dusk: That's ok. Naga Heavy:(Sips her water) Dusk: You know, you're like a beautiful flower, that begins to bloom in Spring. Naga Heavy:(Blushes) "What's a Naga monster doing in here?!", a robotic voice was heard. Dusk: (looks around) Who's there? And who are you calling my girlfriend a monster? ???: Such naivety. (notices Dusk) It seems that you are from... Wait! From A.S.R.R.?! Why is a Mokujin Bot of A.S.R.R. affiliating with a Naga?! Dusk: (to ???) Because, she needs a date. And also she needs to find a place to settle down & start a normal life with a husband. That's why I let her stay at Soldiers' house. And who are you? ???: She's starting a normal life? Hmph, I see then. ??? #2: C'mon, you can't be swayed by that statement. It might be a trap. ???: An A.S.R.R. Bot can't do that. It (Dusk) may have some good reason to court the Naga. ???: Fine then... ???: Apologies for jumping to a conclusion. I am a Slower Bot, codenamed Slow. Dusk: Greetings, my name is Dusk & this is Naga Heavy. Slow: Naga... Heavy? You don't know the Naga's name, Dusk? Naga heavy:(Hisses Angrily) Dusk: She told me her name once we arrived at the restaurant. And please be nice, you're making my girlfriend angry. Naga Heavy:(Growls) Decelerate: (aims its Time Buster at the Naga Heavy) C'mon, chillax. Watch that unpleasant temper of yours. Remember that you're facing an ITSZECT Bot and if you try to defeat us in combat, I highly doubt you'll do fine. Slow: Decel, we're not here to combat with a Naga. Decelerate: But His Majesty commanded us to watch out for hostiles. Slow: And that Naga's not a hostile, either. Decelerate: (facepalms) I can't believe this... Naga Heavy:(Rubs ehr head) Decelerate: (deactivates Time Buster) Whatever you say, Zetta-- Slow: And now you're calling me Zetta? Decelerate: ...slooooow. Naga Heavy: Awkard "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes